Love and Distrust
by Yourstrulytasha
Summary: It's been 6 months since Natsu and Lucy's arranged marriage. Natsu has never seen Lucy as a woman but as a pawn in his game. On the way home after work, Lucy watches as Natsu passionately makes out with one of his married coworker. Who will Lucy turn to for comfort? (Set in the normal world)
1. Betrayal

Love and Distrust

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Marriage. What is marriage?

It's been 6 months since my arranged marriage with Natsu Dragneel by my father Jude Heartfillia, the founder of the Heartfillia Konzern. Not once had we ever had a normal conversation. I was a mere decoration to him, bought in a whim.

I work at Fullbuster Inc. as a journalist. It has always been a dream to become the head journalist at this huge company, but for now, I'm still a junior journalist. My husband on the other hand, is a successful entrepreneur and the president director of Dragneel Studios, a movie studio.

_At home_

"Click"

The door opened to reveal my husband. His facial features were wrinkled and tired, his shirt was sloppily tucked in, and his tie was undone. He was what I could describe a mess.

"Welcome home Natsu." I called out to him.

"Oh its _you_." Came his blunt reply. Without saying another word, he disappeared into his bedroom. That's right, we have separate bedrooms. His lame excuse for wanting separate bedrooms was that he usually stays up late into the night.

Heaving a sigh, I cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning, it was the same as usual, I would get up, make breakfast, call Natsu and he would come up with some lame excuse and choose to not have breakfast with me.

At work

"Congratulations, Lucy!" Mr. Fulllbuster congratulated me. Gray Fullbuster was a handsome young man with messy raven hair, a good build and was also very successful. He is my boss.

"Your article on healthy lifestyle is a hit!"

I felt ecstatic and glad to hear that the project I was working on became one of the best selling articles of the year. Trying to distract myself from Natsu, I decided to focus on my work and be engrossed in it. By the time I finished today's work, it was already evening.

That night, I had a party hosted by my colleagues to congratulate me on my success for the project.

I was showered with compliments and congratulating words but I still felt empty inside. I wanted to be loved, not only by my colleagues but also by my own husband. Was it so _wrong_ to want to be loved in return?

I felt like drowning myself in alcohol but tonight, I just couldn't get drunk.

It was almost midnight and we all parted ways.

On the way home, I spotted Lisanna Dreyar, a beautiful actress with snow white hair that was cut shoulder length and had a slender figure. Then I remembered that she was starring actresses in one of Natsu's current projects and married to another actor, Laxus Dreyar. She was giggling and laughing gaily when I noticed she was with a man other than Laxus.

His build was too small to be Laxus's. I just stood their rooted to the ground as she jumped into the mysterious man's arms and kissed passionately while embracing each other.

That's when I saw a glimpse of salmon-coloured hair and I'm _sure_ I'm sober and not just imagining things.


	2. Dilemma

_Previously On Love and Distrust_

On the way home from a party, I spotted Lisanna Dreyar, an actress starring in Natsu's current movie. She was giggling and laughing gaily when I noticed she was with a man other than Laxus.

His build was too small to be Laxus's. I just stood their rooted to the ground as she jumped into the mysterious man's arms and kissed passionately while embracing each other.

That's when I saw a glimpse of salmon-coloured hair and I'm _sure_ I'm sober and this is not an illusion…

Chapter 2~ Dilemma

"No… It can't possibly be him…"

The mysterious man turned around to reveal a man none other than my _own_ husband.

"When are you going to introduce me to your "_beloved_" wife Natsu?" Lisanna cooed.

"Oh you, always the thrill-seeker. Don't you think we should just take advantage of the fact that she doesn't know and use this time we have alone to do other things?" Natsu replied, emphasizing on the last part of his sentence.

Lisanna buried her face in his chest and he affectionately stroked her hair while softly planting kisses on it. They looked at each other and once again locked their lips and their fingers intertwined like a jigsaw puzzle perfectly put together.

The "_loving_" couple continued to passionately make out and entered a cab. The cab took off the opposite direction of our home and disappeared into the dark night.

I fell to my knees, feeling utterly hopeless and forlorn. The tears started to well in my eyes and before I knew it, my tears were pouring out of my eyes like a gushing stream.

"H-How could he have an affair with his own colleague that's even married?"

I picked myself up, dusted the dirt off my clothes and trudged on into the dark night.

Unknowingly, a pair of raven blue eyes that belonged to a man was watching the entire scene that unfolded before him and he heaved a sigh that showed her sympathy.

At Home

It was already half past midnight when I arrived at _ou_r home.

"Click"

"Natsu?"

I called out his name but there was no reply. The house was pitch black, signifying absence of Natsu. The house was dark, quiet and still, like an abandoned house. This is the house I call my home but yet there's no sense of home in it.

Divorce.

Was that the solution?

Hey Guys, It's constellationorion here with chapter 2 of love and distrust. Thank you to all the readers out there for taking time to read my first fanfiction. Please read and review. Thanks

PS. At this point in time, its either a graylu or a nalu, but of course that's up to guys to decide so I"ll open a poll to see your preference. Remember, the fate of this story lies in your hands…(LOL that's a cheesy line)

Next on _Love and Distrust_

Chapter 3~Bewilderedment

"Should I confront him? Or maybe this all is just a big misunderstanding? Maybe thinking about divorce is too soon?"

Lucy's bewildered thoughts are clouding her judgements. Who will be her man and shoulder to lean on?


	3. Bewilderment

_Previously On Love and Distrust_

After learning about Natsu's betrayal and affair with Lisanna Dreyar, Lucy continues to try her best to reconsider her options. With her bewildered thoughts clouding her judgements, what is the _right_ decision to make?

Divorce.

Was that the _solution_?

Chapter 3~ Bewilderment

"Should I confront him? Or maybe this all is just a big misunderstanding? Maybe thinking about divorce is too soon?"

I paced around the living room trying to clear the path to the _right_ decision, if there was any.

In the end, my seemingly never-ending questions were left unanswered. I pondered to myself, is this marriage really hopeless?

After a few hours of trying to answer my questions, drowsiness finally took over me. It felt like I was being eaten by the darkness, maybe it's just my imagination but I wish it were true.

The sun's rays filtered in the room and I awoke. My body was aching all over and I felt sore.

I looked around the room trying to find another presence of a living human being.

"Tch, why am I not surprised?" It was just as I thought. Natsu never returned home last night.

I packed my materials for work and left the house.

At Work

"Good Morning Heartfillia." Mr. Fullbuster greeted me.

"Good Morning, Sir." I greeted him back with a bow.

I decided to throw myself into my work to try to forget about Natsu, but I just seem to can't forget him. Why? Is it because he saved my life the first time we met?

Flashback~ 6 Months Ago…

I was rushing to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet my husband-to be for the first time.

I was panting heavily when I arrived there because I missed the train and had to run.

"Are you okay sweetie?" My mother offered me some water.

"Thank you mom." I graciously accepted the glass of water and gulped it down quickly.

"Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel, your future husband."

I looked over to the man I was to call my husband, he had salmon pink hair, styled with spikes jutting out everywhere in all possible directions, a muscular yet lean build, and he was pretty handsome overall.

He smiled at me with his signature toothy grin, a smile so charming anyone would fall for him instantly. I immediately replied him with the most beautiful smile I had, trying to make a good impression.

By the way he and his family were dressed, I could instantly tell that they were quite a wealthy family.

Our parents introduced us to each other and decided to give us some private time to '_bond_'.

We went out of the restaurant to a beautiful rose garden. The aroma of roses immediately wafted throughout the air, a fragrant scent. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the fragrance of the roses. We made a little conversation and found out that we had things in common. I thought to myself, "He'd make a good and loving husband."

At first, the thought of me getting married to a man I barely know made me cringe. However, these feelings started to fade away and I started to feel like maybe this marriage could really work and I could truly love him and be loved in return.

These thoughts crossed my mind when we were crossing a street, and….

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled at me while embracing me in his arms, protecting me from the impact of the speeding car that did not happen thanks to him.

"T-Thanks" I thanked him for his gallantry.

However, his act of heroism only made me more infatuated with what I thought was love at first sight.

_Flashback Ends~ Present Time_

When I was in my little train of thoughts, I came back to reality when a shrill sound tore through my thoughts.

"Beep!" The sound of a text message received from who I hoped was Natsu.

I looked at the phone, hoping that the message was from Natsu. Never mind, I take it back. I hoped it was anyone else BUT Natsu.

"The movie we're shooting right now is doing really well, so I've been busy and I'm probably going to stay over at the studio for a couple of days or weeks. Don't make meals for me and don't wait for me at night. ~Natsu"

Anger surged through me. I was too enraged to be disappointed, dejected or sad.

I need an explanation.

Now.

_Next on Love and Distrust_

Chapter 4~ Til Death Do Us Part

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,"

"The patient's in critical condition!"

"The patient is undergoing ventricular fibrillation!"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Bring me the defibrillator!"

"Charging the AED at 20!"

"Clear!"

"I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Ugh! Charge it again."

"Charging the AED at 25!"

"Clear!"

"Until death do us part."

"Beep."

The line finally goes flat.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

_Previously On Love and Distrust_

"The movie we're shooting right now is doing really well, so I've been busy and I'm probably going to stay over at the studio for a couple of days or weeks. Don't make meals for me and don't wait for me at night. ~Natsu"

Anger surged through me. I was too enraged to be disappointed, dejected or sad.

I need an explanation.

Now.

Chapter 4~ Till Death Do Us Part

I clenched my fists into a tight ball. I clenched it so hard the flesh of my own hands started to peel and bleed. My blood flowed down my fingers, staining the white carpet below. My eyes gleamed with a flame of anger that could not be extinguished. My blood surged angrily, burning inside my veins.

Rage burned through me so great that words could not describe it.

I didn't know anymore what to feel. Anger? Resentment? Disappointment.

I fell to my knees.

"How could you do this to me?"

I strapped on my seat belt and slammed the car door shut. I drove quickly, making sharp turns and drifts as my thoughts raced through my mind. Was I ready to know the truth?

There it was. Dragneel Studios was right in front of my eyes. Another unpleasant scene unfolded before my eyes. My husband, once again was passionately making out with Lisanna. I clenched my fists into tight balls. I gritted my teeth in fury. I could not believe this.

That's when Natsu glanced at me with a look of disbelief and shock. It was almost a look of remorse. I turned my heels and swiftly walked the opposite direction.

A pair of oncoming headlights raced towards me.

"Lucy!" Natsu's distressed voice rang in my head.

But it was too late.

The impact of the speeding car immediately crushed my hip, fractured my skull and broke my arms.

The pain shot through me and I could literally feel the impact of my fall distort my spine.

The scene was far from a pleasant picnic.

Blood was splattered everywhere on the road, a crimson hot liquid poured from many parts of my body.

I was pathetically lying on the big red puddle of my own blood, everything was happening so fast I did not have enough time to react to the feeling of agonizing pain that writhed within me.

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,"

We were exchanging our vows at the church.

"The patient's in critical condition!"

"The patient is undergoing ventricular fibrillation!"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Bring me the defibrillator!"

"Charging the AED at 20!"

"Clear!"

"I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Ugh! Charge it again."

"Charging the AED at 25!"

"Clear!"

"Until death do us part."

"Beep."

The line finally goes flat.

I was in front of my real mother's grave.

The rain was dripping softly off my umbrella, onto my shoulder.

"Layla Heartfillia"

"X748-X777"

" A Soul Loved By Many."

I read the words engraved on the gravestone.

"Mother."

"When death came to you, did you suffer?"

"Soon, I will know for myself."

"We got a pulse!"

"Bring me the heart lung machine!"

"Ack!"

"She's hemorrhaging(bleeding) from a different location!"

"She's convulsing!"

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Stay with me!"

In The Hospital Waiting Room

3rd Person POV

"How is she doctor?!" Lucy's parents questioned the doctor with a worried tone.

The doctor replied with a look of sadness and remorse and hesitantly spoke.

"She might not make it."

Lucy's stepmother was now sobbing uncontrollably and her father only looked down, trying to hide his emotions.

Finally, Natsu spoke.

"What's her chances on surviving this doctor?"

"I would give her a 50-50 chance."

"Even with that being said, there is a 90% chance that she will be diagnosed with either Retrograde Amnesia or Anterograde Amnesia."

Amnesia.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

_Next on Love and Distrust_

Chapter 5~ Who I Am

I woke up in a bright room.

White sheets, tiled floors, green curtains.

The smell of medicine wafted throughout the air. Was this the hospital?

What am I doing here?

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?'

"Who am I?


	5. Who I Am

_Previously on Love and Distrust_

"What's her chances on surviving this doctor?"

"I would give her a 50-50 chance."

"Even with that being said, there is a 90% chance that she will be diagnosed with either Retrograde Amnesia or Anterograde Amnesia."

Amnesia.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

Chapter 5~ Who I Am

1st Person POV (Lucy)

I woke up in a bright room.

White sheets, tiled floors, green curtains.

The smell of medicine wafted throughout the air. Was this the hospital?

What am I doing here?

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?'

"Who am I?

Then, I recognized two people who I think were my parents.

"Mother? Father?"

They hugged me tightly and were crying tears of joy.

I was bewildered.

What happened?

Suddenly, a man I do not recognize came in. He had salmon-pink hair, tall, lean and muscular. He was wearing a fancy suit and that's when he called out for a girl named "Lucy".

"Lucy?"

He came to my bedside and started to embrace me in his arms. I was confused. Who the hell does he think he is?

I jerked his my torso away from his and I could clearly see that his expression was taken aback.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I retorted back at him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't there but there's no need to be so hostile, It's just me, Natsu."

"Lucy? Natsu?"

"Who's that?"

Everyone's expression turned pale. The blood drained from everyone's faces. Who are these people? Why aren't they telling my anything?

A doctor came in and asked for everyone to leave when I started having a head-splitting headache.

Why can't I remember anything?

A sudden wave of drowsiness overtook me and I dozed off.

I was quickly absorbed in my own fantasy in my dream.

A tranquil, serene and ethereal sight was before me.

Mountains, hilltops and flowers surrounded me like a fairy tale.

I felt like a princess taking a stroll in the beautiful woods where there was wildlife and fresh air. The sky was painted a beautiful golden sunset.

Then the world came crashing down on me. The once beautiful scenery turned into one with bloodshed and despair.

Pieces of my memory started to recollect and I tried to apprehend them as quickly as possible.

I remembered a slight part of it but it was gone once more.

I clutched my head in agonizing pain and writhed about in the bed.

The pain was too excruciating that I could not press the call button.

Finally, a nurse came and sedated me. I blacked out.

"Natsu! What do you mean! Just because your wife is sick you're_breaking up_ with me? An unfamiliar voice of a female echoed in my head.

Was this another dream?

"I didn't say that Lisanna, what I meant to say was just that since my wife is sick and it's kind of _my fault,_ I just need to stay by her side until she you _know_, gets _better_?"

"What the hell Natsu! Are you choosing her over _me_!?"

"N-No! I just feel guilty that's all. I am her _husband_ after all."

I remember that name. Natsu…. He was the man who came to visit me.

What's he talking about? Me? His wife? Guilty? What for?

_Next on Love and Distrust_

Chapter 6~ Ignorance Is Bliss

"Let me get that for you Lucy."

"Is there anything else that you need Lucy? If there is, just let me know."

Natsu flashed me a heart-warming smile that showed deep affection.


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

Previously on _Love and Distrust_

"What the hell Natsu! Are you choosing her over _me_!?"

"N-No! I just feel guilty that's all. I am her _husband_ after all."

I remember that name. Natsu... He was the man who came to visit me.

What's he talking about? Me? His wife? Guilty? What for?

Chapter 6~ Ignorance Is Bliss

The sound of a door opening cut through my thoughts and I hastily closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Lucy." His voice echoed inside the large hospital room.

"Sorry." His voice was unusually gentle, as if he was trying not to wake me up. He rose to his feet and the sound of footsteps in the room started to disappear.

I opened my eyes, trying to apprehend the situation.

Suddenly, a blurry vision played like a video inside my head.

I saw Natsu kissing someone, but who could it be?

Over the next few weeks, I had been going to therapy and counseling, to hopefully regain my memories and I was told about my job, where I live and who my husband is and what he does.

My parents called the firm and explained the situation and they completely understood and let me take some time off to hopefully heal completely.

"When are you going to introduce me to your "_beloved_" wife Natsu?" The voice of someone familiar echoed in my head.

That same vision about Natsu played in my head again.

Day by day, the same vision plays in my head, getting clearer each time.

In the midst of my efforts to remember, Natsu has been acting awfully strange. He's been serving me my meals, feeding me, and getting me everything I need. I know we're supposed to be husband and wife and that this kind of behavior would normally be natural, but something feels odd here, like insincerity.

Today, I would be discharged from the hospital and I was told that I have a good chance of regaining my memories if I try hard enough. I was obviously delighted to hear this and so were my parents. However, there was one or should I say a couple of people didn't appreciate my quick route to recovery.

At the Neurologist's Office

"You're doing a great job. Your CT scans look just fine, you should be able to recover soon."

"Wow! That's great to hear! Thank you Doctor!" I beamed as I thanked the doctor.

I was supposed to be fetched by Natsu today from the Neurologist and he hasn't showed up yet…

"Lisanna! Help me please! Lucy is sure to recover fully and if she remembers she'll-"

"Calm down Natsu! You think my plans are that easily thwarted? Of course I have an abundance of tricks up my sleeve. I have carefully devised a plan that is completely fool-proof and guaranteed to succeed."

"W-what are you planning to do?"

"I've held up my end of the bargain Natsu. Now it's your role to play." I watched as Lisanna handed Natsu a vial with a mysterious liquid of some sort.

"What is this Lisanna? What do I have to do?"

"Your task is simple really. All you have to do is…"

"Lucy!" A man's voice other than Natsu's called out to me.

I was staggered at the sudden call when a pair of strong arms supported me.

"T-thank you…" I stuttered, trying to regain my composure.

I looked up at the man and tilted my head in confusion. Who is this man?

"Umm… I heard about the accident so you probably don't remember me. I was your boss at the firm. Gray Fullbuster." The man introduced himself as he knew about what happened to me.

We shook hands and parted ways as he had somewhere to go.

I turned to look at the spot where Natsu and the woman called Lisanna were standing, only to realize that they were both gone.

What are you up to Natsu?

Next on _Love and Distrust_

Chapter 7~ Fragments of My Recollection

By now, the visions that frequently played in my head became crystal clear.

I knew it all. He had an affair all along with a married woman.

I remember now.

Show me your little scheme to exterminate me.


	7. Fragments of My Recollection

Previously on _Love and Distrust_

"I've held up my end of the bargain Natsu. Now it's your role to play." I watched as Lisanna handed Natsu a vial with a mysterious liquid of some sort.

What are you up to Natsu?

Chapter 7~ Fragments of My Recollection

In the Middle of the Street

"Ahhhh!" A bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips as I clutched my head tightly in agonizing pain. It felt as if a blizzard of spears whirled inside my head, slicing the flesh inside my head in the process. Scenes of my what I think was my life in the past flooded back to me like a whirlwind of lost memories that bombarded me. Pieces of my puzzle were starting to be put in place and my questions that were unanswered were now slowly being answered by my sudden tornado of memories.

Recollections of my memory that were once lost were lost no more. It was slowly becoming clearer to me.

In the midst of my thoughts, I realized that I was still in public so I immediately stifled my screams and bottled them up inside of me, pretending as if nothing happened. I ignored the concerned stares of passersby, trying to act like the most inconspicuous person in the world.

I quickly hailed a cab and entered it.

On the way back home, I received a text message from my boss whom I think I was close to because he said:

"Hey, are you free tonight? Why don't we go have dinner together with your husband to celebrate your quick recovery?"

I replied him:

"Uhmmm… I'm not so sure yet. I'll go ask Natsu and reply you later."

I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket as our house was coming into sight through the window of the cab.

At Home

I finally arrived back home from the Neurologist and realized that Natsu had already reached home before I did.

"Welcome Home Lucy." He greeted me with a warm smile that almost seemed suspicious to me.

"Thanks Natsu." I smiled back at him.

We both sat on the couch and an awkward silence filled the room. I finally broke the silence when I remembered Mr. Fullbuster's offer.

"You must be hungry Natsu. Would you like to go somewhere to eat tonight?"

"Sure. I'll go get changed."

"Wait! Ummm… Is it alright if a friend of mine joined us for dinner?"

"Of course. I'm totally fine with that."

And with that, we left to the restaurant that.

At the Restaurant

Dinner was going smoothly without any awkward situation. It was a perfectly normal conversation between the three of us.

"Excuse me, where is the restroom?" The waiter kindly appointed me to the nearest restroom nearby.

When I was about to return, I saw that Mr. Fullbuster was not present at the table anymore. Maybe he went out for a call. With that thought, I shrugged it off with no concern.

However, that's when Natsu's little scheme was going into action. He took advantage of both of our absence and pulled out the vial Lisanna provided before. I decided to look for a safe spot where I would not be found out and watched his little devious plan. Obviously, he spiked the new bottle of champagne.

I casually returned to the table about the same time when Mr. Fullbuster did.

It took him quite a while to say:

"Do you mind if I make a toast only with my wife first?"

"Sure. Of course." Mr. Fullbuster replied Natsu with respect.

He poured the deadly champagne into my slender glass, filling it up with something that was probably murderous.

I was utterly disgusted with myself. How could I have married this man I call my husband? Not only did he fool around, but now he's trying to kill me because of his mistress.

Natsu, of course, just happened to already have wine in his glass so he didn't take the champagne.

"To your recovery."

"To my recovery."

In the end, Mr Fullbuster joined our toast with a different drink, not the champagne thankfully.

"To Lucy's recovery."

We clanked our glasses against each other's and took a sip of our respective drinks. I took a faux sip, hopefully it was realistic enough that Natsu would believe that I drank something that would send me to my death.

"What the… Ack! Argh! *cough* " Mr. Fullbuster was clenching his chest, hacking and coughing violently, desperately trying to gasp for air like a fish out of water.

My eyes widened in shock and fear. H-how could this happen? Natsu didn't spike my drink? Why would he spike Mr. Fullbuster's drink? Just as these questions popped inside my head, I remembered that I had no time for questions and that I had to get help. Immediately.

"911, What is your emergency?"

After a few minutes, the wailing sound of a siren could be heard. It was gradually getting louder until the doors of the restaurant burst open with 2 paramedics holding a stretcher. They gave put him onto the stretcher and quickly went inside the wailing ambulance. We embarked the ambulance and I watched as the skilled paramedics swiftly gave Mr. Fullbuster the first aid that he needed.

In The Waiting Room

I haven't spoken a single word to Natsu as I paced around the room in anxiousness and concern.

There it was again. That scene of Natsu and Lisanna.

By now, the visions that frequently played in my head became crystal clear.

I knew it all. He had an affair all along with a married woman.

I remember now.

Show me your little scheme to exterminate me.

Beware of the dangers that loom before you.

I will come and get you to make sure you reap what you have sowed.

You are no match for the raging fire that burns within me Natsu Dragneel.

Next on _Love and Distrust_

Chapter 8~ To Be Admonished Is Your Fate

"We found out that Mr. Fullbuster has ingested large amounts of Diaminoblphenyl(Benzidine) as we found it in abnormal amounts in the patient's system."

"The patient will need complete and total rest until his condition improves."

"His approximate discharge date is still undecided as he may still need to be hospitalized for quite some time."

The doctor explained Mr. Fullbuster's condition to us as I dully apprehended it.

I'm so sorry, this was all my fault!

Don't you worry, I will seek atonement and make things right.

Admonishment is what he deserves.


	8. Admonishment Lies Ahead

Previously on _Love and Distrust_

By now, the visions that frequently played in my head became crystal clear.

I knew it all. He had an affair all along with a married woman.

I remember now.

Show me your little scheme to exterminate me.

Beware of the dangers that loom before you.

I will come and get you to make sure you reap what you sowed.

You are no match for the raging fire that burns within me Natsu Dragneel.

Chapter 8~Admonishment Lies Ahead

In The Waiting Room

I gazed at Natsu who clearly had a look of guilt plastered on his face. I stared at his pathetic figure with a look of scorn and disdain. I was truly disgusted by the likes of him. How could a human being be so cruel? To harm people to cover up the mistakes and sins you have committed.

However, this was not all his fault. I am partially responsible for Mr. Fullbuster's current condition. I was too blinded by vengeance and curiosity. There were too many gaps I had to fill. I had to confirm my uncertainties and this is the price. The price of knowing something I supposedly deserve to know.

"Mr Fullbuster's vitals have stabilized and he has regained his consciousness. Would you like to see him?"

The doctor finally emerged after the long procedure they did to flush his stomach to get rid of its hazardous contents.

"Yes. Thank you doctor. Let's hurry Natsu."

We both rushed to Mr. Fullbuster's room and saw him laying on a hospital bed, his face was ghastly pale, cheeks sunken and I could see his bloodshot eyes. He looked terrible in general.

"Hi Lucy." He whispered with his weak and feeble voice.

"Mr. Fullbuster… Are you feeling a little better?"

"Well I'm not great but I'm okay." He replied.

We couldn't keep up the conversation for long as the nurse came in and ushered us to the door.

I didn't know what to say anymore. After all, it was partly my fault. I could have stopped him from spiking the drink but I didn't. I stood there watching like a bystander. I didn't know he accidentally spiked the wrong drink. Hmph. What a pathetic excuse.

An awkward tension filled the air as Natsu and I entered a cab home. He hasn't spoken a single word to me since we were at the restaurant. I don't blame him. I wouldn't know what to say either.

As usual, when I got home, we went to our separate bedrooms that I was told we had them because I wanted it so I could work late into the night if something came up. The explanation to that isn't totally clear to me yet. I've recovered some of my memory, but not all.

I have some pitiable fortune. The only memories that I recovered were only the ones that caused my pain.

The Next Day

I woke up extra early today and went straight to the flower shop before Natsu awoke.

"Yes, I'll take this one."

I selected a bouquet that contained a bunch of bright yellow daisies and peonies and decided to write a little card saying get well soon. I scribbled the words onto the card and sealed it shut inside an envelope.

I left the florist and immediately headed straight for the hospital.

"Knock." I decided to knock to be polite even though he might not be awake since it is still quite early in the morning.

"Come in." His voice replied.

I was quite surprised to hear his voice, but happy at the same time because it sounded as if he was a lot better today.

I entered the room to see another woman at his side, holding his hand. The lady looked too young to be his mother. She was really beautiful. She had wavy long iris blue hair, ocean deep blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. She looked like a dainty porcelain doll forged by a skilled craftsman.

"Hello Mr. Fullbuster. How are you feeling today?" I casually called out to him.

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking. Oh, are those for me?'

"U-um… y-yes they are, I bought them on the way here. I hope you like them."

"They're lovely. Thank you very much. By the ways, this is Lucy Dragneel, Juvia."

"It's very nice to meet you miss." I greeted the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman named Juvia replied graciously.

"Juvia Lockser is my fiancée and future wife Lucy. I hope you two will get along because she will start coming to the office more often now."

"What? Fiancée? I didn't know Mr. Fullbuster had one." I thought to myself with a feeling of curiosity and a tinge of disappointment.

After then onwards, the conversation became awkward so I came up with a lame excuse and decided to leave.

I hailed a cab and entered it. I was about to head off for work when I realized, I quit my job because of the incident. I don't really know where to go anymore... I can't go home…

Natsu's POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the curtains softly billowing as the morning light filtered in the room and shining into my eyes.

I got did my usual morning routine and as I went to the living room, expecting to be greeted by the aromatic scent of eggs and bacon, instead I found a note:

"I have somewhere to be right now. I might be home late so don't wait up for me. ~Lucy"

That's _strange_. Lucy didn't have a job anymore, where could she possibly be?

Lucy has been acting strange since the incident that happened with Mr. Fullbuster.

Wait. What? I poisoned the _wrong_person. I failed my task, my duty, _my end_ of the role.

I scrambled my study desk in search of my cell phone. I quickly punched in the numbers hastily, trying to waste no more time.

"The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please leave a message."

Next on _Love and Distrust_

Chapter 9~ No Mercy In a Demon's Game

"Lisanna! Please help me! I'll do anything you ask please just help me. They're condemning the restaurant already if they find out that I did it they'l-"

"Listen, Natsu! I gave you a simple task and you failed it. This is your price to pay now. This burden is now yours."

"Beep." The line was cut.

I'm on my own now.

Someone… Anyone… Help me...

Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 for Love and Distrust. XD Anyways, a lot of people have been asking what's the pairing for this story. The answer according to the poll is….. NALU! So, yes this is a Nalu, I know Natsu is being such a prick now but just you wait, the final twist in the story will be the reason why Gray and Lucy can't be together(and NO, it is not because of Juvia).

Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers out there.3

xxyourstrulytasha


	9. No Mercy In A Demon's Game

Previously on _Love and Distrust_

Wait. What? I poisoned the _wrong_person. I failed my task, my duty, _my end_ of the role.

I scrambled my study desk in search of my cell phone. I quickly punched in the numbers hastily, trying to waste no more time.

"The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please leave a message."

Chapter 9~No Mercy In A Demon's Game

Natsu's POV

Out of desperation and frustration, I punched in the numbers repeatedly with no signs of giving up. I had no choice. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hello?" a familiar voice finally responded to my desperate pleas for help.

"Lisanna! Thank god you picked up. I need your help."

"Help? What for?"

"I-I…" I stammered, unable to utter the words.

"Hurry up and tell me Natsu." She spoke with an impatient voice.

"I poisoned the wrong man and now he's fatally wounded." I mustered up the courage to finally let the words out of my mouth.

I waited anxiously for her response, but her response was not what I anticipated nor did I expect it.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore Natsu." She huffed nonchalantly with an unusually casual tone I never anticipated.

"Lisanna! Please help me! I'll do anything you ask please just help me. They're condemning the restaurant already if they find out that I did it they'l-"

"Listen, Natsu! I gave you a simple task and you failed it. This is your price to pay now. This burden is now yours."

"Beep." The line was cut.

I'm on my own now.

Someone… Anyone… Help me...

I felt so helpless, so powerless. How could you do this Lisanna? I slumped to the ground in sadness and despair as I gripped my hair tightly in exasperation and heaved a sigh.

How am I going to get out of this situation?

Lucy's POV

I disembarked the cab and entered the busy streets of the shopping district. I strolled through the boulevard and down the street, with no destination in mind, I trudged on despite my feet being tired from wearing these heels.

Admiring the streets and scenery of Magnolia, I spotted a nearby park and decided to rest on one of its benches. As I approached the bench, something or rather _someone _familiar caught my eye. That woman, I know her. She was the other woman.

Shoulder-length ash white hair and piercing blue eyes, blessed with a full set of thick curly lashes. I know that face all too well.

I decided to hide in the nearby shrubbery in the park instead of sitting on the bench as I tried to watch her every move and action.

Trying hard to be as inconspicuous as she can be, Lisanna creeped into the park, trying to blend in as a regular person. I admit she was doing quite well blending in, after all, she is an actress. She finally stopped when she reached the river bank as the southernmost part of the park. This part of the park was obviously deserted because Lisanna pulled out a bag and dumped its contents into the river. I moved to a different shrub to get a closer look, trying my best to remain undetected.

The sound of clanking and shattering glass could be heard as the glass vials that were poured out of the bag into the river crashed onto the rough gravel and debris on the river bank.

"Snap!" The sound of a twig breaking alerted me.

The twigs of the bush I was leaning on snapped and I tumbled forward, exposing my presence.

In the midst of her poison disposal session, she stopped for a moment as she jerked her head towards my direction, eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"You little-" Her sentence was cut midway as she realized what I was doing.

I cowered under her fearful gaze that looked like she was sending me an ultimatum. I staggered and stumbled, trying to looking for the nearest escape route.

Lisanna dropped the bag, containing the last vial, to chase after me. Since I was visiting Mr. Fullbuster today, I wore a nice pencil skirt with a white blouse, but this turned out to become one of my worst disadvantages. The tight pencil skirt restrained my movement, along with my heels. I removed my heels and decided to carry them as I flee the scene. Lisanna was wearing casual training shorts and a T-shirt that was supposed to be a disguise to be a jogger.

My misfortunate string of events led me to be caught by Lisanna as she tackled me to the ground.

"Argh!"

She was obviously gaining the upper hand in our little "brawl". She was surprisingly fit as she threw her punches at me like a black belt. She continuously threw her punches at me with no mercy. I carefully dodged every single hit but her speed was truly unmatched as she made a decoy move and distracted me, landing her final blow that went across my face like an uppercut.

The last thing I saw was the face of a merciless demon before my consciousness dimmed and faded away.

Next on _Love and Distrust_

Chapter 10~ The Lethal Game

"Let's do this, Russian style."

The muzzle of the revolver is pinned against my forehead as the cylinder is spun. The sound of a single bullet clanks inside the revolver.

"Bang!"

The trigger was pulled and a single bullet case flies across the room. The smell of gunpowder strongly enters my nostrils.

Six Chambers. One bullet.

Who will come out the victor?


End file.
